Sugar time
this is my first episode the episode (star ruby and cat´s eye where talking about there strategies) star ruby: how do we shatter rose? cat´s eye: ever since chalcedony got corrupted she does not remember her teammates (the speakers go on) the speaker:i have some good news and bad news the good news is that there at alpha island wich has a species of monster called sugar time. that will trap them in rock candy because a corrupted pink sapphire who really really hates the crystal gems made the species with magical sugar cubes star ruby: soon it will be punishment time rose! muahaha cat´s eye :what about the bad news the speaker: a plain jasper has became corrupted star ruby: what did the gem look like and where was is located at and what was the weapon and how did it happen? the speaker:Jasper's gemstone is located where her nose would be, in the center of her face. Her gemstone is cut with a point that is the conversion of the other three facets. The appearance of Jasper's gemstone remains the same even after her corruption her weapon is a helmet and the reason of her corruption it was because she fused with a corrupted gem (star ruby and ruby(eyeball) gasp) (star ruby goes to talk with ruby(eyeball) star ruby: if we find rose lets capture her to force her to use the healing powers on jasper if we find her ruby(eyeball):wait I thought you wanted to shatter her cat´s eye:sorry to interrupt but is it just me or does rose quartz sound different in her form that looks like a boy? you can continue (meanwhile there going to bubble a sugar time in alpha island) (when they come a sugar time comes form the ocean to attack them) (the teleportal teleports star ruby and ruby(eyeball)) star ruby:its punishment time! garnet:i will protect you! (garnet throws star ruby and ruby(eyeball)) both:the rubies are blasting off!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! ruby(eyeball):wait we went on a space ship to space so its the second time where blasting off so.. aren't we supposed to say the rubies are blasting off again.Also where going to die if we hit the space ship!!!! star ruby:i will save you because i am meant to protect the normal rubies like you (star ruby removes there gravity they go back to the teleporter) (the crystal gems notice the monster then they use there weapons at the same time the gem summons candy weapons like candy cane swords and caramel bombs and then the gem poofs) THE END trivia *the episode is also the name of a post cards form buster episode that was banned because it had a family with two moms *wich is ironic because this caused star ruby and ruby(eyeball) to be shipped by the creator at least *the "the rubies are blasting off!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" part is a refrence to pokemon anime when team rocket are fling to the sky they will say "team rocket is blasting off again!" Category:Fan Fiction Category:Fanon Episodes Category:Episodes